


Mark of Darkus

by Badboylover24



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pokemon
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hickey, rape turned romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: This is a Guardians version of Mark of Chaos.  I don't own any of the characters.  In this, Razenoid has some "fun" with Arceus.  Special thanks to NeoDragon X in Fanfiction.net for the request.





	

Lady Arceus stood in a checkmate position, the Infinity Spear glowing in her grip, but she was unable to use it. Lord Razenoid stood in front of her, his entire right arm looped around her younger sister Lady Giratina's neck, prepared to snap her neck if she did any sudden moves. Her teeth were clenched, and she was staring, her eyes full of hatred, at the Lord of Evil.

"Now, now, Arcy…Unless you want to see Giratina's neck snapped, the wise decision would be to put down that spear of yours," Razenoid taunted, his six red eyes glowing with a cold, cruel humor.

"Razenoid...I swear by the Paladin's name if you don't put down my sister right now, I will..." Razenoid grinned at her hesitation.

"What? You'll throw that spear at me? Your precious sister's neck shall be snapped before that spear even leaves your grip." The muscles in Arceus's neck relaxed, and the spear dropped from her magical grip.

"Sister! Don't do this! Don't put my safety over Vestroia's!" Giratina cried.

"I am sorry, sister...What is your demand, Lord Razenoid?" Arceus asked. The Lord of Evil grinned.

"You shall come into your bedroom with me... for some pleasant business before your Circle of Guardians come to save you." Arceus lowered her head, and her fierce multicolor coloring faded to a dull gray. "Your precious Celestia is also in my partner's grip, doing the same thing. Now, shall you come with me?"

Arceus's head drooped, and in a faint whisper she said, "Yes... I shall come with you..."

"Good... now, let's go..." With that, Razenoid dropped Giratina to the ground, and knocked the Lady of the Dead out with a powerful swipe to the back of the head. Arceus took a threatening step towards him, but Razenoid bared his razor sharp teeth and pointed to the back of Giratina's neck. Arceus stopped, seething with loathing towards the Lord of Evil and towards herself for not protecting Celestia, Luna, or Giratina better.

"Now, shall we get going?" Razenoid asked. Arceus gave a grim nod. With that, Razenoid snapped his claws. In a flash of light, the Lady and Lord vanished.

A moment later...

When Arceus's vision cleared, the Alpha Guardian found herself in her bedroom, the torches on the walls showing the battle going on in Ponyville between the Circle of Guardians and Razenoid's chaotic army.

In Ponyville...

Taylean was leaping from Saurus to Bisharp, slashing them into pieces as he shot gleaming Ventus wind blades at his opponents. Wolfurio was slashing enemies into bits with his lance, while smashing more opponents aside with his shield. Drago was blasting flames everywhere, roasting his adversaries, while he slashed with the Flare Blade and smashed with the Flame Shield, knocking out several dark guardians.

The rest of the guardians were putting up a great fight, but as Arceus watched, the six guardians were surrounded, overwhelmed, and had several chains made of gleaming dark metal, which restrained them from moving. She watched in horror as the leader, a giant gold colored dark Rhyperior, blasted each guardian in the head with a Rock Wrecker, knocking them out, before his men dragged them away.

Back in the bedroom...

Razenoid turned to her and grinned, his six eyes gleaming coldly in the torchlight.

"As long as you stay in this room with me for our business, your precious guardians shall be unharmed." Arceus snarled at him, rage distorting her features, but she lowered her head in defeat and lied down on the bed.

"Alright…Do what you want with me Razenoid, but don't you dare lay a single one of your filthy claws on my guardians!"

"Agreed." With that, Razenoid grabbed Arceus and laid on the bed with her, his claws wrapped tightly around her. He then began to kiss her lips, his tongue finding its way into her mouth before swirling around with her tongue.

The kiss then sent shivers throughout Arceus' body, goading her to wrap her front legs around Razenoid's neck and kissed him back. He simply chuckled through the kiss as he then roamed his claws all over her body, caressing her skin and making her tingle all over. The tingles found their way to her nether regions, making her horny and wet.

After about a few minutes of passionate kissing later, Razenoid pulled away from Arceus, a single string of saliva the only thing connecting their held out tongues.

"Let's just see how turned on you've gotten," he teased with a smile before moving down to her lower body. Arceus just lied there, exhausted from the kiss and unable to resist him. When he got to his location, he saw that she was starting to get wet in her good-hood.

"You naughty little girl," he teased. "You've made yourself wet for me." He then spread her pussy's lips apart with his two thumbs, making her gasp at this new sensation at her lower region. Smirking at her surprise, he started to lap at her pussy.

"AH…hah…hah…" Arceus started to blush as he started to feast on her wet region. Each ticklish lick sent shivers of undesired pleasure up and down her spine.

"Say my name, Arcy," Razenoid then purred. She only looked up at him with a red face glaring at him.

"Never…" He shrugged in amusement at her resistance.

"Alright, then. I will punish you with a little game: I will write a letter on you with my tongue to spell out a word. You have to say what letter it is before I write it again. Otherwise, I'll write it again for you. Guess the letter right, and we'll move to the next one. But guess it wrong, and I'll start over. If you can guess what word I'm spelling, then you'll win and I'll stop. But if you guess wrong, I'll start over. Let's begin…" Razenoid then lowered his head to her pussy and stuck out his tongue. He then pressed it into the opening and started to write out the first letter, making her cry out.

"AHH! Ah…Ah…AHH! B!" Razenoid smirked in reply.

"Wrong. Guess again." He then did it again.

"Nrgh!" Arceus' face became red at the new sensation. "S!"

"Getting close." He then did it over.

"Uh…R!" Razenoid nodded before going to the next letter. "Hah…hah…N!"

"Wrong…start over." He smiled before he wrote the letter R on her pussy, making her give off a horny cry. They kept at this game for probably at least fifteen minutes. Arceus had to start over numerous times because Razenoid's writing into her pussy with his tongue was fogging up her mind. Of course, Razenoid knows that she'll get it; he can feel it in his boner.

"Ah…AH…AHH! RAZENOID!" He smiled when she guessed correctly.

"You guessed correctly, and you said my name. Now for your prize." He then licked lightly at her clit, making her cry out.

"Not there!" she begged. "It…It tickles."

"Oh, it does…" His arms then went around her legs, gently placing his hands on her stomach to hold her steady before he started to tickle the clit with his tongue. She let out an adorable squeal as she fought to keep back a laugh. But he anticipated that as he also tickled her stomach.

"Ah! No!" she giggled. "Please, don't!" But he kept on tickling her, licking her clit lightly and rapidly to make her laugh. "Please…heeheehee…I can't…*giggle*…"

"Your laughter is just so adorable," he purred as he then started suckling on the clit. That sent her over the edge.

"Ah! Razenoid! Oh, just like that, baby! Oh, yeah!" Call her out of character, but it just felt so good to her. She's even placed her front hooves on his head to keep him from lifting it up. The Evil Lord simply smiled as he continued to pleasure his lady for another fifteen minutes until he heard her cry out to him.

"Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"Then cum for me, Arcy," he said huskily before pleasuring her clit once more.

"No! I can't! I…I'm going to…" She then screamed out as she shot out her love juices all over his face. Razenoid then licked his face clean with a sly smile.

"You taste so divine, my lady fair," he purred before he then stood up straight for her. As she panted from her orgasm, Arceus caught a glimpse of his nether regions. His evil-hood was out of its sheath and erect. She saw that it's also incredible: a foot long, and six inches thick in diameter.

"Do not worry, Arcy," Razenoid purred to her before he turned her around so she's on her stomach. "I'm hard enough to not need a blowjob; and I refuse to degrade you by forcing you to suck me. My sexual desires can only be fully fulfilled if you're pleasured by me and me alone." Arceus turned to him, and her eyes went wide with horror as he took a hold of her ass cheeks and pulled them apart carefully.

"No!" she cried weakly. "Not there! Please!" He only smirked as her.

"You mean…here?" he chuckled before he pressed his penis' head into her anus. "Don't worry; I'm just saving your sweet pussy for later…once I come into your second opening." He then thrust into her anus until his balls were touching her pussy lightly. But Arceus screamed at the painful intrusion into her ass.

"NO! YOU'RE TOO BIG!" she cried out to him. "TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" He only smirked down at her, enjoying the feeling of her tight ass hugging his cock like this.

"Aw, yeah…" he growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her up onto his lap while he knelt on the bed. "You feel so good…I'm gonna enjoy having you ride me like a pony." He then started to move the two of them about so as to move his penis in and out of her second entrance, making her whimper at the sensation inside of it.

"Ah…it…it hurts…"

"The pain will be gone soon," he whispered into her ear. "Until then, try to focus on the other feeling."

"What are you—AUGH!" She cried out with shock when he bit into her neck. Not too hard, of course, although he did break the skin a tiny bit.

"The mark that you belong to me alone," he whispered to her huskily, "the Mark of Darkus." He then started to suck on the bite mark and lick up the tiny blood droplets that were starting to come out.

"What do you think you are?" she giggled. "A vampire?"

"Why?" he purred with a ticklish lick. "Am I getting kinky? Cuz I can do more…" He then inserted a middle claw into her pussy and swirled it around fast, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, that's so good…" She then started to move up and down on his lap, now enjoying his penis in her ass. Razenoid growled in reply.

"You like that, huh?" he asked. "Well, what if we try…two?" He then put another claw in her and swirled it around as well.

"AH!" Arceus then started to go faster. "Oh, three! I want three of your claws in me!" The pleasure overcoming him, Razenoid obeyed and put a third claw into her, moving it around and wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"You'll love this…" he purred, lying on his back with her on top. He then started to move his pelvis in and out of her hard and fast while fingering her in a ticklish manner.

"OH, YES! OH, JUST LIKE THAT!" Arceus cried out with pleasure as Razenoid dominated her. She hates herself for loving it, but it just feels so good. She had even forgotten about the bite on her neck. He kept on going like this for fifteen more minutes before he took his claws out of her now wet pussy.

"Why did you—" Arceus cried out with surprise when he flipped the two of them over.

"I just wanted to come into your ass doggy style," he growled before gripping her hips and pounding into her anus. Arceus cried out with pleasure before moving her front hoof to her pussy.

"Let me come with you!" She then started to masturbate to keep herself wet for him. She doesn't want to, but he's just too much for her to handle. The two of them kept it up for half an hour before she started to feel herself getting ready to come.

"Razy! I'm…ugh…cumming! Are you…ah…almost there too?"

"Oh, yeah!" he growled. "I'm coming with you!" He then started to pound her harder a bit more before Arceus screamed out, squirting her juices all over the bed as he came hard into her anus.

It felt strange to her, having her second doorway filling up with his seed. But it also felt good, like someone filling her up with a warm cream like when you drink a warm mug of hot chocolate. Razenoid then pulled out of her ass, making her whimper with pain. He chuckled at the large puddle on the bed his Arceus has made.

"You should have told me you're a squirter," he teased. "I would love to drink you up. How about you make it up to me by letting me clean you up?" Arceus wanted to say no, but she remembered Drago and the other guardians.

"Please do…" she whimpered, lifting her rump up for him. He smiled in reply before lapping up her pussy slowly, making her moan and whimper. He also licked up her anus of any spilt seed of his that's leaking out of it. When he was done, he fingered her for about fifteen more minutes to keep her wet, enjoying her moaning and mewing his name. He stopped before she could orgasm again and licked the juices off his fingers with a sensual smirk.

"Now we can get to best part of all," he purred before helping the red-faced Arceus up so she's pressing her back up straight against the headboard of the bed. She wondered what he meant by that when he held her back legs apart and slipped in between them.

"N-No…don't…" she begged. "I can't take it anymore…" Razenoid just smirked at her as he took her into his arms and held her close, his large and hard rod pulsating against her stomach and pussy.

"Trust me, Arcy," he purred to her. "You're gonna love the positions I've mastered from books for you." He then took a hold of his cock and positioned it gently and slightly into her opening.

"No! Don't! Ple—AUUGGGHHH!" Arceus screamed with pain when he thrust into her fast and hard, smacking her nether regions hard with his balls as he tore through her hymen. It hurts so much that she threw her arms around his neck to hold him for comfort, despite how ironic it must be for her. Razenoid growled with a grin as he felt her virginity blood trickle a little bit out of her and onto his mass weapon. He then pulled her closer to him and held her in a Kneeling Lotus sex position.

"Oh, you just feel tighter on me than your ass did, my dear Arcy," he purred into her ear huskily. She only whimpered in reply.

"It hurts…" she said with a slight sob. "I…I don't know if I can do this…" He only stroked her main softly in reply.

"Shhhhh…" he said to her softly. "I know, my love…I know…but it will be gone soon. Just give it time to adjust…and hold onto me for comfort." He then held her affectionately and caressed her curves slowly to help ease her pain.

Arceus, despite his caresses and the large penis throbbing inside of her, was confused by this new side of Razenoid. He is the Lord of Evil, and yet he's comforting her right after he robbed her of her virginity. Does he really love her this way, the Alpha Pokemon and the Lady of Light?

"Razenoid…" she purred into his ear to make him shudder with pleasure, "why? Why are you like this…after you have destroyed my virginity?" He only smirked before looking into her eyes.

"Because you are my opposite," he answered, "and opposites attract…for you have attracted my attention. You have proven yourself to me as an incredibly worthy foe, and that is the one thing I adore in the one I wish to claim as my mate." He then stroked her neck where he bit her, making her wince slightly. "My Mark of Darkus will be a sign to you and to all who may have noticed it that you are now my mate. No other male will dare touch you, less they wish to perish at my claws. So you are perfectly safe with me, for as your mate and lover, I will protect you for all of time…even if I ever get encased in stone once more."

He then kissed her lips, making her sigh with bliss. She never thought she'd feel this way, especially from what he said. But she didn't want to fall for him; they are enemies…and yet he treats her like his equal, his lover. Oh, why does her heart and mind have to argue with each other? Her thoughts were cut short when Razenoid started bouncing her a bit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

"Ahh! Oh…please…so good…" Razenoid smiled as Arceus blushed for him, submitting to his mating with her. He then pressed his lips into hers once more and started to thrust into her harder and faster, using her virginity blood as a lubricant.

Razenoid and Arceus made love this way and through five more sex positions, each one lasting for fifteen minutes before moving on to the next sex position quickly. Through the Inverted Jockey, Razenoid rode her fast like she's a speeding mare, causing her to squeal with delight and smile at her with a sensual growl. Through the Deep Impact, he got really deep into her, making her bite into his neck like crazy. Through the Sitting Bull, he was thrusting into her with great strength that she claimed that she was going crazy. Through the Pirate's Bounty, her legs were wide apart that his penis felt like a perfect fit inside of her.

But Arceus' favorite was the Missionary, for she was able to wrap her front legs around his neck and hold him in a sweet embrace as he pumps into her like nothing she had ever felt before. He also held her in his arms and nipped into the Darkus Mark in her neck intensify the pleasure. Her moaning and whimpering and begging him not to stop were all music to his ears that made him pound into her in a well-beat rhythm. She couldn't get enough of it…until she felt herself getting ready to orgasm!

"Ra…Razenoid…" she moaned to him. "I…I'm going…I'm going to cum!" Razenoid just smirked as he kept on going.

"I'm almost there," he grunted, lifting both of them up so he can hold her at a forty-five degree angle and intensifying the thrusting. "I want to cum into you…to fill your womb…" Arceus' eyes went wide with shock at these words.

"No…Please…Don't cum into…RAZENOAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

"ARCEUAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Razenoid roared with Arceus' scream as he came hard into her, shooting a huge load into her womb. Arceus came hard as well, her love juices mixing with his seed as her vision was clouded with an explosion of color. She couldn't believe that she'd let him come into him. And just when she thought he was done, he thrust into her again really hard, releasing another load of his evil seed and clouding up her mind. Then he pressed his lips into hers before thrusting into her once more to release one more load into her womb, making her whimper. Once fully spent, Razenoid pulled away from the kiss and freed her from his arms.

Arceus, her face red and covered with sweat, collapsed onto the bed as her mating partner's penis slipped out of her good-hood with a loud slurp and excess cum leaked out of it. Razenoid smiled, withdrawing his evil-hood back into its sheath as he looked down at his lover. With her stomach looking larger from all that cum he shot into her, she looks like she was pregnant. It will be wonderful to have her bear his child. If she does get pregnant, she will be permanently his queen.

"Did you enjoy that, Arceus?" he asked, mentioning the three plus hours of intense sex that the two rulers had.

"N... No..." she replied, blood leaking from the bite marks/Darkus Mark on her neck. Yet Razenoid can tell by her slight hesitation that she's denying it. He then leaned down and kissed her mark to heal it, making her sigh softly like a nightingale.

"Remember our deal, Arcy..." he whispered lustfully, "you fulfill my desires, and your guardians shall not be harmed. And I'm certain that I fulfilled your desires as well. Catch ya later."

With that, Razenoid snapped his claws and vanished in a flash of black light. Arceus struggled to get up, then collapsed back onto the back. Her eyes closed as her breathing slowed, and the Ruler of the Guardians fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile...

Drago slashed the throat of the last dark guardian, wiped the blood of the edge of the Flare Blade, and flashed the Flame Shield at his fellow guardians and friends.

"Guys! We have to get out of here and defeat Lord Razenoid!" With that, the six guardians hurried out, fighting their way through the horde of Dark Seekers.

Meanwhile...

Arceus awoke, her eyes flashing around the area, before activating her mirrored shield, and saw the Circle of Guardians blasting Razenoid with a powerful stream of Infinity energy, and saw the look of horror on the Dark Lord's face as he collapsed, his body turning to gray stone.

She gave a grin of triumph at her guardian's victory over the Lord of Evil, but inside, her emotions were getting the better of her at her lover being turned to stone.

"We'll meet again Razenoid... and when we do... we'll see what happens..." With that, Arceus's body flashed and she vanished in a flash of golden light.


End file.
